Ruby Rose vs Leonardo
Ruby Rose VS Leonardo 'is a What-If? Death Battle by TendoTheGamer, between Ruby Rose from RWBY, and Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Description ''RWBY vs TMNT! These two leaders go head to head in combat, one a monster hunter, the other a monster. Will Ruby Rose cut her way to victory, or will Leo finally get into the Legend Tier? Interlude Mech: With all teams comes something needed to guide them. One to be in control, being stragedy, and also getting to be a hack and slash. '''Pterodactyl: And these two leaders don't just have that in common. This goes down in Monster vs Monster Hunter category! Mech: Ruby Rose, the R in RWBY. Pterodactyl: And Leonardo, the leader in blue of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I'm Pterodactyl, and that's Mech! Mech: And it's our job to analyze fighters to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Ruby Rose (Cues: This Will Be The Day - RWBY) Mech: The world of Remnant-- Pterodactyl: Yeah, yeah, you know the drill. Every weapon is a gun, and the fanbase claims everyone in the series to be gay, even though everyone's straight. Go ahead. Throw your salt at me. Mech: Wow..that was..straight forward. Pterodactyl: "Straight" forward--''' Mech: DID YOU JUST.. '''Pterodactyl: Yes I did! Anyways, every world needs it's main character. Like the Scythe Sniper Rifle wielding Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY! Mech: Seeming to be your average "teenage monster hunter girl that doesn't wanna be a hero and just wants to be a normal girl", Ruby is..well, for quite awhile, that. Pterodactyl: But one day, Dr. Man Makeup and his thug army came into a Dust Store and tried to rob her..heh, that's happened to me in some "dust" stores. Although replace thugs with pirate robot ninja squids. Mech: Ruby easily defeated Roman Torchwick and his goons, but Roman escaped, alongside the evil Cinder Fall. This is when Glynda Goodwitch came in, battling Cinder for a short time at a distance, and taking Ruby to Beacon, where she would be punished.. Pterodactyl: And by punished, you mean accepted into a school full of weapons that are half guns where nobody is safe but they still allow it and have them fight monsters to near death! Mech: Well, still better then most schools today. Pterodactyl: Ruby is just the candidate for this place. Her Semblance allows her great speeds, even allowing her to knock down objects and people by dashing away. Mech: She also wields the Crescent Rose, allowing her ranged and close combat, and rather brutal slashing combos. This can double as a Sniper Rifle, allowing her to snipe out foes from afar. Pterodactyl: If all else fails, Ruby has a hard to activate ability known as the Silver Eyes.. Mech: But we dunno anything about them yet, besides them freezing several Grimm, but that's about it. Pterodactyl: BORINGGG. Mech: Ruby does have her combat faults, too. She's not great at close to close combat without her Crescent Rose, or any combat at all. Without it, she easily lost to a few thugs, who she was able to dominate in combat during the first episode. Pterodactyl: Take away one block and the tower crumbles! (Ruby Rose: "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!") Leonardo (Cues: Main Theme - TMNT 2012) Mech: Several years ago, a man by the name of Hamato Yoshi bought four baby turtles. One fateful day afterwards, however, multiple Kraang attacked Yoshi, along with his four turtles. Pterodactyl: And there just happened to be some rat there at the time, so when the Kraang dropped mutagen all over Hamato Yoshi and the turtles, they got mutated. Yoshi became the Splinter we know today, and the four turtles became the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles we also know today. Mech: Now a rat, Splinter trained and raised the newly mutated turtles, as his own children. Pterodactyl: Yeah, a rat being the father of four turtles. It makes as much sense as that one episode of Spongebob where Spongebob and Patrick raise a--''' Mech: That doesn't have anything to do with this fight. Anyways, the leader of this team of turtles was the blue masked Leonardo. '''Pterodactyl: Leonardo wields a pair of two katanas, and have handles which can double as tanto knives as well. Guess he's looking "sharp" in battle. Mech: Leo also uses a traditional martial arts fighting style, and can blend into the dark during battle. His stealth, swords, and other abilities combined can be quite the threat in the dark. Pterodactyl: But he's proven not to be great at fighting when he's using weapons that aren't his own katanas, like when he had to use Donnatello's bow staff. Mech: Unlike his team, Leo's a more balanced fighter. He also uses the style of katana art called Niten Ichi-ryu. This style is a Japanese dual sword fighting technique, used for katanas and wakizashis. Pterodactyl: But he's still a teenager, so he has some experience lack there. Sometimes during battle, he's messed up the team when trying to lead them. And that's only counting some of the times he got them to listen to him. Mech: But just cause of that, he's no newbie to fighting. He daily battles minions of Shredder, as well. (Leo: "It's my call, I decide who gets a beatdown. That guy needs a beatdown.") DEATH BATTLE! Mech: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to settle this debate once and for all. Pterodactyl: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:ThunderbladeX Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Comic Book vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles with Music